


Nothing's Rude in a Fair Game of Sex

by cadkitten



Series: A Fair Game of Sex [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, auditory voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: Someone's been watching Clark and Bruce whenever they're together. That same someone finally gets in on the action.





	Nothing's Rude in a Fair Game of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: kate1zena

Bruce's fingers gripped the edge of his computer desk. His knuckles had turned white long ago, just like at some point his cowl had come off and his body had gone absolutely rigid with his need. His hips arched and rocked, his head falling back, back arching. Clark's hand slid up his chest to the thick line of his neck, grasped him there – lightly by all standards – and Bruce's hips bucked. He was losing control of the situation and his body. 

Simply put, he needed to cum.

Clark's warm mouth plunged back down over his cock and Bruce's grip on the table increased impossibly. His prick hit the back of Clark's throat and Clark took him in deeper still, all the way down to the base and then _he swallowed around him_.

Bruce moaned.

Someone that wasn't Clark moaned.

Bruce tensed and Clark swallowed around him again, hummed, and Bruce lost control. The desk made a sound like it was in danger of breaking, his arms and legs tightened to the point he trembled, his abdominal muscles straining and with an aborted little thrust, he came right down Clark's throat. Pulse after pulse of cum squirting down Clark's throat, Bruce utterly at a loss to control it.

When he finished, he slowly relaxed each muscle group and methodically released each of his fingers from the desk, just like he always had to when Clark took care of him like this. 

Clark came up off his cock, licked the head clean, and then stood, tucking Bruce back into his suit and crowding him close to the desk, hands on either side of him, breath hot against his neck, cock hard against his hip. 

"He always listens. I don't think he actually looks, but he's listened since the first time we did this. I thought you knew or I'd have told you sooner." Clark nuzzled against Bruce's throat and Bruce allowed himself to be lulled by it, if only for the sake of letting this work how it was supposed to. 

Clark took his edge off, which in turn, softened Bruce in the field and toward his ward. Clark's mouth around his dick somehow made him a better man for another week. 

Sometimes Clark let him return the favor and sometimes he just rubbed against his hip like he was now, his hips a slow grind, his breath carefully regulated despite what he was doing. 

"He usually listens and then goes back upstairs to relieve himself. Today... he remained."

Bruce couldn't help it, he shivered at the idea that Dick had been listening in on him and Clark all this time. Some part of him told him that he should be upset, teach the boy some respect by benching him for a few weeks. The other part was horrifyingly turned on by the idea of someone listening to him give in and get off. 

Clark's lips found the column of his throat, kissing, teasing. His teeth grazed against skin and his hips worked faster against Bruce's, his excitement clear. "You're so beautiful when you cum, it's a shame he doesn't watch."

So Clark was turned on by the idea of Dick being there and perhaps that was part of why he hadn't mentioned it. Bruce filed the information away for later and pushed Clark back a few steps, kneeling and reaching to form his fingers around Clark's shaft through his suit. 

The air shifted and then Clark's suit was hanging off of him, material draped everywhere, his cock and ass free to the world. Bruce reached up, took a double handful and drew Clark in, opening his mouth and accepting the thick flesh into his mouth. He sucked, bobbed his head, and then pushed him in until he gagged slightly. 

There were things even _Bruce Wayne_ hadn't mastered yet: deep-throating among them.

Idly, he thought about learning this skill. How it'd feel to suck enough dicks to learn not to gag on it, to learn to accept it the way Clark did, to allow it down his throat and feel the pulse of cum sliding down his throat. It was hot. Hotter than he thought it would be. He began to imagine the cock he'd suck after Clark's. Maybe he'd delve more into the other League member's personal lives and see which would be likely to accept his proposition. He'd do it in the suit with his cowl up, take their load and swallow it.

His mind moved on to dicks Bruce Wayne could suck instead of Batman. The twenty something bartender that had always made eyes at him at Club Lucid, perhaps. He imagined getting on his knees in the stockroom and sucking the young man dry. He choked on Clark's dick again, pulling up and coughing, giving himself a second before going back down.

The warm thrust of Clark's penis between his lips kept him in the moment and he focused on relaxing himself, on accepting whatever he was given. It was like taking a punch to gain the greater advantage. One hit for the final blow. 

The double entendre there amused him enough he attempted to smile around a mouthful of cock. He felt ridiculous. 

Clark moaned. Bruce groaned and got a pair of hands in his hair for his trouble. Clark didn't force but Bruce could feel how he was holding back. He wanted to fuck Bruce's throat, wanted to give it to him good and hard and spunk right down his throat. Probably.

Bruce shifted, his cock straining his suit again. Okay, so maybe he got off on sucking dick. Or maybe he just needed to unwind more often.

Clark's hand hit the desk behind him and Bruce felt his ass clench beneath his fingers. He felt the strain starting and knew he was about to get a mouthful of cum. He waited on it, sucked and urged and when Clark groaned above him, Bruce expected the hot splashes of jizz squirting into his mouth. He swallowed them down with relative ease. This part, he was good at. As long as the cum shot in his mouth, he could swallow. It was down his throat he had an issue with.

Clark came for what felt like forever, strained for longer, and it was only a muffled grunt that ended Clark's little session with his mouth, Clark pulling out and taking half a step back.

Bruce reached down and palmed himself, rubbing at his aching prick. He thought again of Dick watching them, wondered if he'd pulled the feeds to jerk off to those too. If that was maybe how he got his visuals.

Clark pulled his suit back on, dressed before Bruce could blink properly. Bruce lamented the view having been taken away, Clark's softening penis, his chiseled body on display. It had been a good view.

"Got wound up again," Clark murmured, settling in Bruce's chair and swiveling to face Bruce, pointedly watching Bruce rub the outline of his cock through his suit. He tipped his head, a knowing smile on his lips. "I know what changed."

Some part of Bruce probably should have felt attacked by that. After all, it shouldn't matter that Dick was perfectly legal to be thinking about. He was his _ward_. That part was a moral gray area, at best. But now that he'd been put on the path of thinking about it, it was all his cock wanted. Well, that and Clark's mouth again. He thought about disrobing, sitting on his desk and getting Clark to kneel for him again. Thought of holding him down over his cock and telling him to swallow and then keeping him there because Clark could.

His cock twitched and he felt the dampness slide down his shaft, precum trailing down to nestle against his sac. He thumbed the head through his suit and didn't deny anything Clark had said.

"He's still desperately trying to get off. It's kind of a pitiful display tonight, actually."

"You listen." It wasn't an accusation, not the way Bruce had thought it would be. Instead, his own words sounded reverent, like he envied Clark being able to just _hear_ Dick getting off like this. 

"Only after he's listened to us. It would be rude outside of that."

Bruce didn't mention that it was probably still rude regardless, mostly because he wanted to do it and he thought saying anything would make him a hypocrite. He rubbed at his cock and arched against his hand, molded his fingers around his penis and squeezed. 

"If I went upstairs..."

"You'd catch him." Clark smiled. Spread his thighs wide and let Bruce see that he was already starting to strain his suit again as well. 

Bruce stood, his heart beating harshly in his chest. He didn't move his feet, wasn't sure he could. There was no going back if he did this, if he walked upstairs and saw Dick masturbating. He'd help him cum. He knew he would.

He wondered if that made him a disgusting pervert or not.

"He's moaning your name."

The words got his feet moving, forced him up the stairs faster than he thought he could manage and up into the mansion, heedless of his suit still clinging to his body. Another flight of stairs and he paused outside Dick's bedroom door, listening to the bed springs creak and the harsh panting of Dick's breath. He closed his eyes and imagined it: Dick spread out on the bed, jerking off. No... Dick on his knees, fucking his ass with his own fingers, cock dripping on the sheets. Yes, that sounded more like Dick.

Bruce lifted his hand to knock just as he heard Dick gasp, "Oh, fuck, _Bruce_." His cock strained in his suit and he abandoned the knocking, opening the door instead. The foolishly _unlocked_ door. He stepped inside and found Dick nearly as he'd predicted. His chest was shoved against the bed, his ass up in the air, a vibrator fucking in and out of his ass, legs spread, gloriously naked, and yes... his cock was dripping on the bed. 

Dick yelped as Bruce shut the door, yanked the toy free of his ass and scrambled to get himself covered. His cheeks were scarlet by the time he'd pulled a sheet over himself and sat staring at Bruce, very real fear in his eyes.

"You've been listening in on me and Clark." He let the statement hang in the air, watched the shame slide over Dick's demeanor. He was attractive that way, more so than usual if Bruce let himself admit it. Bruce swallowed and Dick trembled. 

"Have you ever watched?"

Dick shook his head. His eyes were wide, his breathing quicker than it already had been. He was _petrified_. Some part of Bruce knew he should tell him he wasn't in trouble, that if he'd just look down he'd see how much trouble he _wasn't_ in. The other part enjoyed this deer in the headlights look on Dick far too much to say a word. There was something there Bruce needed to examine more at a later date. 

"You want to though." It wasn't a question, but Dick lowered his head and nodded in shame. Bruce stared at him, watched him nearly wilt under Bruce's scrutiny. He let him squirm and then let his arousal seep into his voice. "Assuming Clark is still here... you _could_ come back down and watch."

Dick's head jerked up and Bruce saw the hope, the arousal, the desperate need, and then the uncertainty and confusion. Dick squirmed. He thought it was a test, Bruce decided. Thought he had to answer the offer the right way or he'd be in trouble. That part didn't sit right with Bruce. "I'd like you to if it's what you would enjoy."

It was like a light switch getting thrown. Dick went from scared and dejected to hopeful and filled with light between one blink and the next. He scrambled to stand, remembered at the last second he was naked under the sheet, and ended up standing next to his bed, clutching the sheet and slowly turning red again. His vibrator rolled off the bed and across the rug. Bruce watched it, then regarded the lotion on Dick's bed. 

"Remind me to purchase you proper lubricant." He had no idea where Dick had accomplished retrieving a vibrator from, but the idea that he had one left a warm feeling in his groin. He wanted to listen for the sound of it, to hear it and know Dick was pleasuring himself. He tried to recall if it had been loud when he'd walked in. His mind had been too focused elsewhere. Perhaps he could gift him a loud one so he could hear it in use.

He turned and headed for the door. "Join us in the next few minutes." He stepped out into the hall and quietly shut the door behind him, making his way back down to the cave. He found Clark right where he'd left him.

Their eyes met and Clark gave him a knowing smile. "Will you suck his cock if he wants it?"

Bruce barely contained his groan of pleasure. Clark knew him, perhaps too well. He parted the material of his suit again, freeing his own length and giving it a few good strokes. He leaned back on the desk and offered himself to Clark wordlessly. Once Clark had scooted forward in the chair and leaned down to take him into his mouth, Bruce tipped his head back and breathed out, "Yes." 

Bruce was a simple man. A cock in his mouth always placated the restlessness inside him. Clark sucked him down to the base and stayed there until Bruce put his hand in his hair and pushed him down until his nose squished against him. He held him in place and arched, applying pressure until he trembled. He heard Dick's gasp and his penis spasmed. He didn't cum, but it was a near thing. He pulled Clark off his length if only to show Dick what he'd come to see.

Dick stood a few feet away, wrapped up in a terry cloth bathrobe, his cheeks still pink and his cock clearly still interested, barely contained by the white fabric of the robe. Bruce rested on the desk, aware he was making quite the scene with his prick jutting out from his body, Clark's spit slicking his shaft. A glance at Clark showed he was definitely looking at Dick. 

"You listen often, but you've never watched to my knowledge."

Dick gave a little nod, bit his lower lip. His eyes darted from Clark's bulge to Bruce's cock, and then to anything else in the room at all like he was trying not to get caught staring at what he wanted to look at.

"You're allowed to look," Bruce offered.

Dick shivered, took a few steps forward to openly stare at Bruce's cock and then at Clark's crotch. His lips parted and he panted. His hand twitched toward his cock and then away, like he'd been about to grab himself and decided otherwise. Bruce narrowly avoided moaning. Clark smiled at him.

"You're also allowed to touch. At least in my case, if you so desire."

Bruce watched as Dick darted toward Clark without hesitation, bathrobe falling away as he climbed onto Clark's lap. Bruce shifted to watch as Dick leaned in and they kissed, Dick reaching down to fondle Clark's clothed erection, forming his hands around it and then rubbing, pressing with the heel of his hand and then teasing the head. 

Moving closer, Bruce took up a position that implied that he wanted to be touched as well and waited until their kiss broke, and Dick looked up at him with spit slicked lips that probably now tasted like his own cock, pupils blown in a way that made him look almost high. He realized Dick was rubbing himself against Clark's thigh, riding the firm flesh in a way Bruce himself had done one of the first times they'd been together. He leaned down and claimed the boy's mouth, tasting Clark and his own jizz, and something that had to be Dick. 

A hand wrapped around his length and Bruce arched into it, rolling his hips against the touch, kissing Dick with the openness of his desire. He laid himself bare, offered Dick the truth of it, and it almost didn't surprise him when Dick broke off the kiss to lean down and tentatively kiss the head of Bruce's cock. Bruce arched, remained that way. His length strained and he swore he was going to lose it just from the innocence of what was happening.

Dick kissed the tip again and then licked it. He made a little considering face and then licked again and again, and then moaned as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked as if he wanted more of what Bruce had been producing. 

Clark gently stroked over Dick's bare shoulders and back. Bruce watched Dick's free hand as it groped over Clark's length through his suit. 

Dick took a little more of Bruce's cock into his mouth, sucked hard on it. It wasn't the best technique, but it was more than enough to get Bruce going. He was Dick's first cock. The first one he was sucking. He'd _watched_ him touch what he presumed was his first penis; stood there with his own out and watched it happen less than two feet from him. He pushed his cock further into Dick's mouth, felt the start of Dick's gag reflex and backed off. Dick blinked the automatic tears back a few times and then tried on his own. He gagged this time and pulled up, swallowing and then went right back in.

Clark's hand slid into Dick's hair and held on and Bruce knew this intimately. He knew he was helping Dick with the angle and with only taking as much as he could before he could see the start of the spasm of his throat. These days Clark let Bruce do as he pleased, but back when they'd started and he'd done much the same as Dick just had, he'd had this gentle wordless guidance as well. "Bruce used to choke on me like that. Still does sometimes. He's shit at deep-throating. Doesn't matter though, he's damn good at the rest of it."

Bruce shot Clark a bemused look and then groaned as he felt Dick moan around him. He looked down, watching Dick frantically stroke his own cock on Clark's lap. His breathing became shallow and Bruce gestured for Clark to pull him up. Clark guided him up and back, put him on display for Bruce and Bruce slid to his knees, leaned over the arm of the chair and pushed Dick's hand away, sliding his mouth down around Dick's straining length and taking him all the way in. He was smaller than Clark and it was easier to not choke on him. He slid up and down a few times and then settled with him all the way in his mouth, just barely brushing the back of his throat. He swallowed, resisted the urge to gag, and swallowed again when Dick clutched at his head with both hands, a strangled shout leaving him. His hips arched, but his dick could go no further. He trembled and Bruce soothed his hands over Dick's hips, reached around and got a double handful of that glorious ass. He squeezed and Dick sobbed out the most pleasured sound Bruce had ever heard. He slid one finger to Dick's tight hole and pressed, gratified when it eased inside, his hole still slick with lotion. Dick's cock jerked and then he was cumming, shooting right down Bruce's throat, and Bruce's eyes watered as he tried desperately not to gag on it. 

He came up and took the last shot right across his lips for his effort. He swallowed half a dozen times before he was hauled in by Clark, his lips licked clean, his watering eyes gently wiped, and then he was moved _at speed_. Dick sat on the console in all his naked glory, Bruce stood between his thighs, his pants around his knees, and behind him, he could feel Clark's finger pressing up into his hole, slick with something. 

This... this hadn't happened between them yet. Bruce felt relief that it finally was. He shifted to allow Clark to prep him, engaged himself by kissing Dick, by feeling his hands all over his body, roaming and touching and taking his cock in hand and stroking. Bruce pushed an exploring finger back up Dick's ass and Dick spread for him even more, rocking down on it, clearly ready to go again. His cock slowly rose to attention right under Bruce's gaze, distracting him from Clark prepping him.

Clark pulled Bruce's fingers from Dick's ass, coated them in more of the lubricant he'd clearly found somewhere, and pushed his hand back toward Dick. Bruce inserted two fingers instead of one and was gratified with Dick's loud moan.

Clark's breath slid over Bruce's neck, ghosted past his ear. "He wants you to fuck him. Look at him. So open on your fingers. He wants it more than you want my cock up your ass."

Bruce shivered at the words, pressed a third finger into Dick's ass and watched in awe as he took it like he was born to. A third finger slid up inside his own ass and he pushed back toward it, beyond the pain and now riding on the desperation to chase his pleasure. Clark pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Bruce felt the warm tip of his prick against his hole and he pressed back on it, pressed and pressed until he was opening up and Clark was breaching him. He slid back onto Clark's dick and Dick opened up around his fingers as Bruce pushed them back in. 

Dick moaned and Clark grunted, sinking his cock in the rest of the way. Bruce shivered, spasmed around Clark's large cock, and allowed Clark to guide him to where he needed to be to fuck his beautiful mess of a Robin open right here on the computer desk. His own cock pressed to Dick's hole and he waited, panting, his breathless question of permission on the air. Dick didn't answer but he sank himself down on Bruce's cock and it was enough permission for Bruce. His hips eased forward, pushing him up inside until he was fully seated within Dick's body. Clark pulled nearly out of him and Bruce understood the implication. He took hold of the desk and began to jerk his hips. Every backwards thrust impaled him on Clark's dick and every forward thrust sank him into Dick's tight hole. He jerked between them, desperate and wanting, his heart pounding and his entire body running with the fire of his pleasure. Beneath him Dick trembled, his cock standing straight up from his body, leaking precum everywhere. Behind him Clark was gasping every time Bruce plunged back on his length, letting him hear his pleasure in his moans and strangled words telling him to keep going, to please never stop fucking himself on his dick. 

Bruce's orgasm coiled tight in his belly and he chased it, driving into Dick's body with purpose, fucking back on Clark's prick with the intention to nudge him against his prostate. It took what felt like a million tries, but he finally got it and he jarred forward after he got Clark's dick where he wanted it, cried out as his cock jerked. He shoved back on it again and again, riding Clark's dick until his penis was straining and he was about to cum. Only then did he hunker over Dick and drive in quick and hard, gasping out how good he felt, how much he needed this, how good Dick was, and then he was cumming, tense and straining over Dick's body as he unloaded inside him, barely breathing as he came harder than he'd ever cum before. 

Gasping, he tried to come back to himself enough to help Dick, only to feel Dick's hole start to twitch around him, his cock spurting all over his abdomen. Bruce watched it happen, felt Clark's deep, needy thrusts behind him, and marveled at it when he felt the pulse of Clark starting to fill his ass with his cum. He heard Clark's pleasured sigh and he breathed out, "Dick... he's cumming."

Dick stared up at Clark, his eyes bright and his cheeks stained with warmth. He looked as blissed out as Bruce felt. He thought to himself he now knew what _fucked out_ looked like. It looked like Dick Grayson did after getting dicked down. 

Bruce pulled out and leaned down to lick Dick's cooling cum from his abdomen, carefully avoiding his penis until the very end. He took it gingerly in his hand and gave it one good suck to clean it, pressing a reverent kiss to the tip. He knew he'd give Dick head anytime he needed it; given any opportunity to do so. He kissed the tip again and resisted the urge to take him in his mouth and force the issue of another orgasm.

Clark pulled out and Bruce felt his hole flutter, felt the leak of cum down his inner thigh. His own was slowly pooling on the table under Dick's ass. He spread Dick's legs more to look at it and then leaned down and licked at his hole, cleaning him up there, too. His own spunk didn't taste nearly as good as Dick's or Clark's did, but he also didn't mind it. 

He helped Dick down from the table and gently urged him toward the showers. He and Clark watched him go and once he'd gone, Bruce murmured, "He had a vibrator up his ass and was on his knees, bent over fucking himself when I walked in."

Clark settled in Bruce's chair again. "I'm surprised you had the willpower to come back down here. You sounded aroused enough I thought you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't leave you out of what you instigated." Bruce shot Clark a look before hitching his pants up and pulling them back into place, heedless of the cum running down his legs. He cleaned up his own leavings from the desk and pitched the tissue in the trash. "That would have been rude."


End file.
